Feral
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: Separated from his brothers, Leo attempts to travel to the "Safe Haven" while trying not to get eaten alive. He meets a new "friend" and ventures with her to the unknown. Will he ever see his brothers again? AU (based off of 2012 series) Rated T for violence, blood and possible use of foul language.


**Hi guys! Yeah, yeah, I know, I should be writing the next chapter of my other stories, but I couldn't help myself! I'm in the need for an AU!**

**So I thought this up after I read "Rot & Ruin", my current favorite book.**

**Now, I have a lot of explaining to do before I start this story. First off, in this world, mutants are rather common. But, of course, they're treated like shit; because their****_ different. _****Because that's how society works, sadly.**

**The world has been taken over by demonic monsters I affectionly call "Ferals" Because I'm really obsessed with that word. No, really, I think it's my favorite word, like, ever. Anyways, Were ether you're a human or a mutant, if you get scratched or bitten by a Feral, then you're done. It'll take a week for you to transform, but you'll most likely be dead before then.**

**Yeah, I have a twisted mind. *smirks evilly***

**Here you go! Have a prologue!**

* * *

No one knows how it started. There were many theories; virus, aliens, gods, Area 51 and who knows what else! But one thing everyone knows, was _where _it started.

The first Feral sighting was in a small town in Alabama. The Feral had attacked a young man, and almost ate him.

Almost.

The man had managed to escape, and he was rushed to a hospital. He only had a gash on his leg, nothing more. But he had lost so much blood, they decided to keep him for a night. Right away, the doctors could tell something was wrong. The man was in extreme pain, despite the painkillers, and he had an unbreakable fever. Over the course of a week, despite the horrible gash on his leg and an unbelievably high fever, the man would destroy anyone and anything in his room. By the middle of the week, his entire room was torn up. People were too afraid to enter his room, even his own family.

By the end of the week, it was too late.

The man, now completely wild and dangerous, broke out of his room, and attacked everyone. It didn't matter to him. Young or old, sick or in good health, no one was safe.

By the end of the night, everyone in that tiny little hospital were either eaten, or turned.

By the end of the week, the little town in Alabama didn't exist anymore.

Naturally, word got out about this catastrophe, but the military did little to help. They thought these "feral mutants" were merely fiction.

But they were oh, so wrong.

By the end of the month, the entire country was overrun by "Ferals" as the government called them.

Unfortunately for the rest of the world, they were not safe from these new forms of mutants, not even the slightest. Ferals had invaded the rest of the world before the year was even out.

It was an apocalypse, and no one knew what to do or who to blame.

Naturally, the humans blamed the "sane" mutants, and the mutants blamed the humans. Instead of working together at this awful time, they turned against each other. Soon, people stopped playing the blame-game, and went on full out war. It was man vs. mutant, and thousands of millions were killed.

People began to accept this harsh world as their homes, and built little civilizations throughout the world. The civilizations, however, were lucky enough to last a year before the Ferals consumed them.

However, in each and every country, there was a safe haven. A place Ferals could never touch, never invade, and never feast upon. In America, that place was New York, one of the biggest cities in the world.

Now, this detail is majorly important. It is in America that this story takes place.

Now, hush up and listen, because you need to understand what happened all those years ago, when our world was ruled by monsters.

* * *

**Hope this was good! :) **

**Now do me a favor and review!**

_***whispers* I'm writing the first chapter right now it should be up by Sunday.**_


End file.
